Happy BDay House!
by LiptonTea
Summary: COMPLETED! Wilson got hit with a spanner, House got axed, Chase n Cameron forced 2 b driven into a lake n Foreman got stabbd in de neck. Wilson n Cuddy r still alive n so is House ? . Jacob Greenburg is de person doing all of this. What happens to Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

Happy B-day House!

My script version is shorter than the realt thing and people! It's Hugh Laurie and Dr. House's B-days today! 11th June? Gez! Oh! And i know i haven't finished "Apology Granted" I just haven't got around to it because of the exams i have. I just did this one 'cause it's House's birthday. I have nothing against him or Hugh. So don't shout at me! I might continue this, depends on what you people out there think of this.

Please read and respond!

Thade into: Diagonistic office

The 2 of the 3 ducklings are sitting in there reading while the other one called Cameron sits closes to the door waiting. House walks in with a file in hand. Cameron immediately stands up.

CAMERON: Happy Birthday.

House turns to eye cameron then looks at the others.

HOUSE: At least someONE remembers, unlike you 2... punks.

Scarey Silence

CHASE: what's that you got there?

Chase pointing at the file. House hides it behind his back.

HOUSE: nothing you should BE concerned about. Nosey wombat.  
CHASE: I'm not nosey!  
HOUSE: Take a joke. and anyway, it's my birthday today. You can go home and stay there for the day---  
CUDDY: House...

Cuddy walks into the room.

CUDDY: You are not sending them home. It's a work day!  
HOUSE: (wines) oh! Comeon! Be fair---  
FOREMAN: You haven't been fair to anyone.  
HOUSE: Hush!

Cuddy stares at House

CUDDY: and for that, you get clinic duty.  
HOUSE: But---!  
CUDDY: not listening

and Cuddy was out of the door. The ducklings pack up to leave.

HOUSE: Wait! Where are you guys going?  
CHASE: Home. you said we could.  
HOUSE: But that was before Cuddy came in to tell me to do Clinic. Now you guys do have something to---  
FOREMAN: Deal is sealed, House.  
CAMERON: And it's your clinic duty. She issued it to YOU.  
HOUSE: Stay! Come on!

The ducklings continue to pack and left until House was left remaining.

HOUSE: Damn...

CUT TO: WILSON'S OFFICE

HOUSE: Let's go to lunch! On me.  
WILSON: No.

House is standing beside Wilson who is sitting down doing paper work.

HOUSE: Please?  
WILSON: House, not working!  
HOUSE: Comeon, we'll go to that cafe instead of the cafeteria!  
WILSON: I like the cafeteria.  
HOUSE: Now you're just saying that.  
WILSON: House, leave me alone. Go play with your PSP or something. Bother Cuddy.  
HOUSE: I like bothering YOU, Jimmy.  
WIlSON: Tomorrow.  
HOUSE: Oh no you don't! Tomorrow wouldn't be my birthday.  
WILSON: Exactly. Now just go away.

House hesitated alittle.

HOUSE: Fine.

CUT TO: CUDDY'S OFFICE

House is in the same position as when he was with Wilson only now he is standing beside Cuddy and Cuddy is doing her stack load of forms.

HOUSE: Let's go to lunch! You need a break anyway.  
CUDDY: Don't you have any body else to bother.  
HOUSE: (pretending to think) nope... just you!  
CUDDY: Great.  
HOUSE: I'll buy lunch then.  
CUDDY: No.  
HOUSE: Why not? I'm paying.  
CUDDY: I got a life and right now i'm working my ass off---  
HOUSE: I would like to see for my self.

Cuddy stands up imediately.

CUDDY: Do you clinic duty or you're fired.  
HOUSE: oooo! Like that's going to scare me!  
CUDDY: YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS!  
HOUSE: Now i'm scared.

House leaves.

CUT TO: HOUSE'S APARTMENT-NIGHT

HOUSE: (ON THE PHONE)...and i thought breaking an arm would be fun... no it's fine... i told you i fell of the chair... i was cleaning the ceiling wall--- huh?! Who's behind me?

someone approches House from behind the sofa. House doesn't notice until the person speaks.

HOUSE: (still on the phone) ...How do you k---  
STRANGER: Happy Birth and death day.  
HOUSE: Thanks... wait! death day?

House turns around and down came an axe. House drops on to the ground and blood starts to pool around his now cracked head. The stranger sniggers and drops the axe and ran out the front door.

WILSON:(other side of the phone) I've called the police and... Did you get what i just said? House? House you still there? HOUSE!!!

WILSON: Crap! I'm too late...


	2. Chapter 2

Happy B-Day House (2/?)

This is the second part of Happy B-Day House. READ AND RESPOND.

Written by ming-is-random

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD and this is rushed… I think crazy things when I rush my work.

A/N: Continued from the first part… House got axed in the head and everyone is thinking who would do it, especially on his b-day. Still the script version… complain to me if you like.

FADE INTO: WILSON'S HOUSE/APARTMENT- NIGHT

Wilson closes his phone up and throws it across the room. It hits the wall and smashes into bits. He falls on top of the sofa and stares at the ceiling.

WILSON: (to himself) Well… the police will be there by now… cleaning the ceiling?

Wilson sits up, and starts to think very hard.

WILSON: Oh no…

FLASH BACK: CAFETERIA- DAY

(This was after House bothered Cuddy)

Wilson and House are at a table eating food. They are very quite, until…

WILSON: Tease me.

HOUSE: (stops biting) 'cuse me?

WILSON: Go on make a joke.

HOUSE: You did fine.

WILSON: No, I didn't. I treated the kid like crap.

HOUSE: didn't look like crap to me.

WILSON: You saw Cuddy after I shooed you off right?

HOUSE: Yer… then I came back to bother you.

WILSON:

They continue eating, until…

HOUSE: I found something interesting beyond the ceiling.

WILSON: Let me guess, pictures of Cuddy?

HOUSE: NO!

House looks around…. Coast is clear.

HOUSE: I found a file.

Wilson doesn't say anything.

HOUSE: Aren't you gonna ask?

WILSON: What was in the file?

HOUSE: Didn't open it.

WILSON: Why didn't you open it?

HOUSE: might be pictures of Cuddy.

WILSON: Beyond your ceiling? Who would put that there?

HOUSE: Don't go over board! I said might, not I-took-a-sneaky-look.

WILSON: So, you did open it?

HOUSE: Yer.

WILSON: Back to square one. What was in it?

HOUSE: Threatening note. It said "The time is ticking for the jerk to go down".

WILSON: House…

HOUSE: Isn't funny? I've been getting a lot of hate mail… none from beyond the ceiling except the one I found that was. Probably trying to scare me, on the day I was born. Now that's just sad.

WILSON: where is it?

HOUSE: in my office. I---

House's beeper starts beeping.

HOUSE: Gotta go. Call you later.

House stands up.

HOUSE: meaning you call me later.

And he walks off.

END OF FLASH BACK

WILSON: Oh man! Who would want to waste time killing House?

STRANGER: Someone who likes to waste time to kill you too.

Wilson turns around.

WILSON: Jacob Greenburg?

WAM! Down came a spanner and hit Wilson on the head. Wilson falls back down on the sofa. Blood coming out of his ears and head. The stranger called Jacob Greenburg drops the spanner on the ground and smashes out the window and ran out laughing. A piece of paper glides side to side and slowly lands on the floor next to the sofa. On the piece of paper says, "2 down, 4 to go".

TBC

I guess it is to be continued because now I have started on the 3rd one… great, I don't think I can finish "Apology Granted" but I will eventually. R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy B-Day House (3/?)

This is the third part of Happy B-Day House. READ AND RESPOND.

Written by ming-is-random

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD and this is rushed… I think crazy things when I rush my work. 

Summary: House got axed, Wilson got hit with a spanner… what next? A nuclear bomb explosion? Jacob Greenburg is the person doing all of this… but who is he?

A/N: I have so much homework and I have decided not to do them.

FIRST PERSON TO FIGURE OUT THE CODE PARAGRAPH GETS 90 POINTS!!! TWO RUNNER'S UP GET 30 POINTS!!! OFFER EXPIRES ON THE 30TH AUGUST 2007.

I'll ONLY give out 1 clue. The clue, details and conditions are at the end of chapter 3 of "Happy B-Day House" written by ming-is-random and/or MingIsRandom.

Chapter 3

[FADE INTO: PPTH DIAGNOSTIC CONFERENCE ROOM-DAY

Cuddy, Foreman, Cameron and Chase are in there. They are all standing.

CUDDY: What!! House AND Wilson both dead?

FOREMAN: No… just House. Wilson has hemorrhaging in brain but we can fix that.

CUDDY: So Dr. House is finally dead… who would have thought…

CHASE: I did.

CAMERON: So does anyone know who did it? Tritter, Voglar, patients, Weber, old friends, old employees, old employers, other civilians? We would have no idea!

FOREMAN: There is a chance that maybe they are hunting people who work for House, House works for and his friends.

CHASE: Well, that would mean ALL of us. The note did say "2 down, 4 to go". We are the remaining 4.

CUDDY: They attacked House then Wilson then… who's next?

They are standing around the white board… the last things Dr. Gregory House written… maybe…

_dukw ub tiye RRUX BI Nrrwe qgR TIY SI TIY ew fiubf ri suw qurg KK ID TIYE DEUWBSA_

_DEIN Hxiv fewwbvwef_

o,aL giyaw qikaib rgw dwkkiqa xysst

CHASE (laughs): What's this crap?

CAMERON: No idea…

FOREMAN: It's a code but which code is it?

CHASE: What I find suspicious is that House was carrying a file yesterday…

FOREMAN: Wasn't a case.

CAMERON: and it didn't look like it belongs to him…

Cuddy was looking on the floor under the bookshelf. There was a piece of paper. She picked it up. It was an e-mail sent from Jacob (they have no idea who that is) to House and it is the code. It was sent before House's birthday. The fellows look at it.

CUDDY: Someone needs to crack this code… and find that file.

[PRANCE TO: HOUSE'S APARTMENT- DAY

Chase and Cameron are searching for the file. They are looking everywhere. Trying to not look at the blood on the floor and puke at the stench at the same time. Cameron looked in the piano; she found a file and showed it to Chase.

CHASE: That's the one!

CAMERON: Let's take it back to the office.

[SCREEN THROUGH TO: CHASE'S CAR-DAY

Chase is driving at Cameron is in the passenger set holding on the file. They were driving smoothly when suddenly a big red pick up truck started driving into Chase's car. Chase accelerated then the truck accelerated more and bashed into Chase's car again.

CAMERON: OMG! What do we do?

CHASE: I don't know but we are close to the office.

Cameron looks in the mirrior.

CAMERON: I see registration plates. I'm gonna write it down.

CHASE: There's no use! The truck is making us head right into that big lake of water!

CAMERON: Turn the steering wheel!

CHASE: I can't! It's… It's JAMMED! I can only turn it alittle.

CAMERON: How did you drive then?

CHASE: It is a non-busy road and we have been going on a straight road.

CAMERON: I need a pen!

CHASE: FORGET IT! We're going to die anyway.

CAMERON: Dear God! Give us a miracle to let us survive this horrific day!

CHASE: I case we don't make it back… I love you.

CAMERON: I love you too.

SPLASH! In the lake they go. They try to get out but the doors and super glued and the windows wouldn't open. Chase has one crappy new car. The big red pick-up truck is still on the road and turns a right, avoiding the lake. The window is open and he laughs out loud. Nobody else was there. The registration plate says, "OL JACOB". Chase's car is sinking and on the back if it was a water proof paper which says, "Draw out thy tool! I killed another 2!"

TBC

CLUE: You have to use a computer keyboard to figure it out.

Figured out the code yet? If you have then send the code paragraph with your username and from which website your username is from and the email address you would like me to send to inform you about this competition to my e-mail address: and the answer will be announced in the 4th or 5th paragraph of "Happy B-Day House" written by ming-is-random and/or MingIsRandom.

Remember to send it in English and remember to state your username and which website your username is from and the email address you would like me to send to inform you about this competition. The code paragraph has to be in English and you have to remember to state your username and which website your username is from to be able to claim the first place prize, 90 points or the Runner's up prize, 30 points. Once I announce the winners I will send an e-mail to the e-mail address the winners have chosen to be informed with and that is when I ask you where you would like me to validate the points in the internet. Offer expires on 30th August 2007.

GOOD LUCK!


	4. Chapter 4

Happy B-Day House (4/?)

This is the third part of Happy B-Day House. READ AND RESPOND.

Written by ming-is-random

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD and this is rushed… I think crazy things when I rush my work. 

Summary: House got axed, Wilson got hit with a spanner, Chase and Cameron forced to be driven into a lake… what next? Left over wood dust? Jacob Greenburg is the person doing all of this… but who is he?!

A/N: I totally hate homework… except if it is maths… OMG! I love maths! There is tons of other stuff I like but at the moment it's maths! THE COMPETITION IS OVER AND THE WINNERS ARE TO BE REVEALED! I GUESS THE CLUE WAS A BIG GIVE WAY! First prize winner is Ponks19 from LiveJournal who receives 90 points. First-Runner-up is nmbr1housemdfan from FanFiction who receives 30 points. And the second-runner-up is… there is no 2nd runner up… Oh well… Congratulations!

Chapter 4

[FADE INTO: PPTH DIAGNOSTIC CONFERENCE ROOM- MID-DAY

Cuddy and Foreman are in there talking. They are sitting down.

CUDDY: Maybe we should stop helping the authorities. Each time we try… one of us dies…

FOREMAN: I don't know… something tells me this is set in order…

CUDDY: What do you mean?

FOREMAN: Well… I noticed that nobody would create some code so complex in a rush of time. There fore the code was an easy one and that it could be solved by a computer.

CUDDY: Got anything yet?

FOREMAN: Yer… I will. I'm kinda tried you know?

CUDDY: I know.

[SPIN TO: PPTH DIAGNOSTIC CONFERENCE ROOM- AFTERNOON

Foreman has a expression saying that he found something but it was not good. Cuddy rushed into the room giving Foreman a fright.

CUDDY: Sorry…

FOREMAN: I solved the e-mail code

CUDDY: And I found out where Chase and Cameron were.

FOREMAN: Code first---

CUDDY: No, what happened first. Chase and Cameron were driven into the Princeton Plainsboro Lake.

FOREMAN: What?!

CUDDY: The Jacob did it again. His latest note says, "Draw out thy tool! I killed another 2". It was laminated. Inside the car, the steering wheel was jammed and so was the windows and doors and Cameron was… holding on to the file. The police are trying to dry it out and see if they can read it anymore.

FOREMAN: Oh Man… Well… I'm next… I wonder what Ole' Jacob will think of next.

CUDDY: What do you mean?

FOREMAN: Hmm?

CUDDY: You're next?

FOREMAN: Oh! Let me show you the solved code.

Foreman got the sheet with the code and the one he has the answer. Then he got Cuddy over to the computer and showed her how he did it. In a couple of minutes the code was decoded but this time on the computer.

FOREMAN: See?

CUDDY (reading): "file in your attic no matter what you do you are going to die with all of your friends from Jacob greenurg p.s: house wilson the fellows cuddy". I'm last…

FOREMAN: He has a mistake in his name… Jacob Greenburg. We took his wife's case about a year ago. She had a mild infection and House was having enough of the husband and ignored about doing an autopsy. Jacob got mad because we couldn't save her and about the autopsy and so well… let's just say… he tried to kill House in front of the patients in the clinic. He left House paralyzed in shock for the rest of the week.

CUDDY: How come I wasn't there?

FOREMAN: You tell me. You weren't there for a week and I had no idea how to contact you.

Cuddy tried to remember and then it occurred to her.

CUDDY: Oh…

FOREMAN: I'm ready to die.

CUDDY: I… I'm speechless… why didn't anyone tell me?

FOREMAN: House thought telling you would make you fell superior or something.

CUDDY: Sounds like House… I guess I'm ready…

Foreman nodded a little too much then stopped.

CUDDY: Ready to fight! Come on Eric.

FOREMAN: I'm tried of fighting for House and now tried to do any fighting. You go and fight.

CUDDY: Well I hope you see the others on the other side and pray for me.

Foreman smiled. Cuddy stood up and walked out, not really caring for Eric Foreman anymore than she had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy B-Day House (5/?)

This is the fifth part of Happy B-Day House. READ AND RESPOND.

Written by ming-is-random

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD and this is rushed… I think crazy things when I rush my work. 

Summary: House got axed, Wilson got hit with a spanner, Chase and Cameron forced to be driven into a lake… what next? Left over wood dust? Jacob Greenburg is the person doing all of this… but who is he?!

A/N: Guess what?! I found out that I am more of a reader than a writer and I don't read so much like when I was younger so that is bad. I will finish "Happy B-Day House" and "Apology Granted" and then we will see how it goes.

[SHIMMER TO: SOME RESTAURANT- NIGHT

Foreman is siting at a table alone and the waiter had just left. He is sitting back. He written his will, prayed to God, called his girlfriend he would be late coming home because of work and said that he loved her lots before coming to eat alone. He knows that food poisoning would be what Jacob would cause Foreman to die. Foreman knew that Jacob knew he had a weak immune system and that Foreman can not eat things like seafood with hot spices. While waiting for his death to come, a waiter, a different one approached him. He sat down opposite to Foreman. It took Foreman a while to remember who the waiter is. It was Jacob Greenburg. They were silent for a while.

JACOB: What are you doing?

FOREMAN: Here to eat and---

JACOB: Don't give me that bull shit. Why did you come? You called the cops?

FOREMAN: No I didn't. You poisoning me yet?

JACOB (wanting to know): WHY ARE YOU here?

FOREMAN: You're supposed to kill me right? Well do it now. I'm willing to die.

JACOB: You're stuffing my plan up. Your not suppose to die from food poisoning.

FOREMAN: I thought you were desperate. Desperate for revenge that you would kill them in any possibility.

JACOB: Then say your wishes. You're gonna die.

FOREMAN: Nice, so do I wait for the---

Jacob acted to quick for anyone to notice what was happening immediately. He put down a piece of paper and got his blade out and stabbed it into Foreman's neck. Blood started spewing out. Jacob released the blade and ran out laughing. By the time the police and the ambulance came, Foreman was dead and Jacob is once again gone. On the piece of paper this time says, "I'll kill the 2 who are still alive. Mr. W and Miss. C."


	6. Chapter 6

Happy B-Day House (6/?)

This is the sixth part of Happy B-Day House. READ AND RESPOND.

Written by ming-is-random

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD and this is rushed… I think crazy things when I rush my work. 

Summary: House got axed, Wilson got hit with a spanner, Chase and Cameron forced to be driven into a lake and Foreman got stabbed in the neck. What next? Radiation? Jacob Greenburg is the person doing all of this.

A/N: I disappeared a little because of the homework and stuff. I will finish "Happy B-Day House" and "Apology Granted", you'll see!

Chapter 6

[FADE TO- PPTH Wilson's room- NIGHT

Wilson is in his hospital room. He had suffered from major haemorrhage and it is a miracle that he is still alive. Cuddy is siting by his bed side. Just a few minutes ago, Cuddy told Wilson the news about Foreman getting killed. Wilson was speechless. Just siting in the bed with his mouth hanging open, slightly.

CUDDY: Jacob is going to be coming after me and then back to you, I think.

Wilson nods to this.

CUDDY: Someone has got to stop him.

WILSON: Thank god it's the police.

CUDDY: I'm afraid the police aren't doing much. But you know the file Cameron and Chase found?

WILSON: (slightly interested) Yeah, what about it?

CUDDY: Well the police found out what the file contents were…

WILSON: And…

CUDDY: It belongs to House. House has been putting tags on this Jacob Greenburg.

WILSON: Why would House do that? Is there like a plan House has written that he was _intending_ to follow?

CUDDY: Funny thing for House to do, but yes there was.

WILSON: Can you_ tell_ me?

CUDDY: Um… oh yeah. House was planning to kill him.

WILSON: WHAT?!?

Wilson scratches his head.

CUDDY: House was planning to kill Jacob.

WILSON: Yeah, yeah… I know! But _why_ would House _want_ to kill him. He was just a husband of a patient who House tried to save. Nothing there that would make House _kill_ Jacob!

CUDDY: Maybe the wife uses to be House's girlfriend and Jacob just----

WILSON: No! That isn't like House. House's motives are always pure.

CUDDY: _were._

WILSON: What ever! The point is it's got to be something else other than for _love_.

They stayed silent for a minute or two then Wilson spoke again.

WILSON: Revenge.

CUDDY: For love right?

WILSON: No. Not for love. For justice. He knew this would happen. The last day he lived he kept talking about files beyond the ceiling, the files in the janitor's closet that just happens to address House and the files hiding around his apartment…. I…

CUDDY: You never told me about---

WILSON: I know, I know. I thought it wasn't valid to mention that part of the conversation. But now I see. I see what House was trying to say to me now. His stupid codes! Damn them to hell. If he didn't talk in code, then I could actually have saved Foreman, Cameron and Chase… and my self!

Cuddy pats his arm.

CUDDY: James, calm down. Tell me exactly what House wanted.

Wilson gulps.

WILSON: He told me -and this was all in code and I just figured it out- that when he died, I should act towards capturing Jacob and take him to the authorise so he wouldn't break loose. Jacob was House's friend. They use to… take drugs back at high school. Then House just left Jacob. Jacob… he… he continued to take drugs. Recently, House told me that… Jacob was desperately trying to quit and asked House if he could help him, 'because now House is a doctor. Jacob's wife was not Jacob's wife, but his sister.

Wilson paused and looked at Cuddy. He then looked away and continued talking.

WILSON: House is such a bastard, leaving us, leaving _me_ in this mess. House refused to help Jacob _and_ his sister. Jacob and his sister… were both trying to quit taking drugs. I remembered when Jacob walked out of House's office, Jacob spat out, "Traitor". The next day, his sister died. Jacob wanted someone to do an autopsy. Nobody did under House's word. Jacob tried to strangle House to death. Nobody was helping them separate. House was practically chocking when Foreman and some guards finally separated them.

Cuddy nods when she was sure that Wilson finished speaking.

CUDDY: House wanted to die?

Wilson nods once.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy B-Day House (7/?)

This is the sixth part of Happy B-Day House. READ AND RESPOND.

Written by ming-is-random

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD and this is rushed… I think crazy things when I rush my work.

Summary: House got axed, Wilson got hit with a spanner, Chase and Cameron forced to be driven into a lake and Foreman got stabbed in the neck. What next? Radiation? Jacob Greenburg is the person doing all of this.

A/N: Finally updated and something shocking is going to happen in the new chapter which is this one.

Chapter 7

Wilson was able to walk now and doesn't need support and the Jacob Greenburg guy hasn't been around for ages. Wilson is outside of the hospital front entrance and then a red pick-up truck came roaring in. The truck went right for Wilson and Wilson was pushed by someone into the hedges and was tangled with the person. Wilson saw a glimpse of the licence plate. "OL JACOB".

SOMEONE: You okay?

Wilson heard the voice and it sounded like someone he knew.

WILSON: Yeah… I think I am.

The person helped Wilson up and the two stood properly. The person was bending down, brushing off the leaves on him. Wilson did the same. The person stood up and looked the opposite way of Wilson. Wilson stood up too. The person looked around.

SOMEONE: The mad man is gone. Well… see you around.

Wilson saw the face. It was House. Wilson suddenly wasn't looking so good.

WILSON: House?

The person turned around and sure enough it was House. Only he shaved and had the smell of aftershave and was wearing a three piece, Navy Blue blazer, Black pants, and a light blue shirt. His shirt was tucked in and he was wearing a red tie and his brown hair was slicked back. The guy turned to look at Wilson and smiled. Wilson recognised the blue eyes and he was real sure the person is House.

HOUSE: You must be mistaken. I am not a house.

WILSON: You're Doctor House!

House stood where he was for a second and the smiled faded.

HOUSE: I only saved you because you were going to get crashed.

Wilson leaned into House a bit and saw the scar that went from House's forehead to the back of his head.

WILSON: How are you still alive?

Wilson leaned back to a straight position.

HOUSE: Enough pain meds can get anyone off their feet.

Wilson saw House doesn't have his cane. Wilson looks around the place for the cane. House laughs.

HOUSE: Don't need it anymore. The pain meds make me painless.

Wilson stops looking.

HOUSE: I bet Foreman, Chase and Cameron are still alive… they are, aren't they?

Wilson shook his head.

HOUSE: What?!

WILSON: You shouldn't have had spoken in code so then I could understand!

HOUSE: I didn't want to speak normal because of the fact that you wouldn't believe me if I did say it normal!

They stopped screaming at each other, both out of breath.

WILSON: Chase and Cameron were trapped in Chase's car and it got plunged into the lake and Foreman was stabbed with a knife in the neck. I was hit with a spanner and Cuddy was supposed to be the last victim but here we both are. Still alive.

HOUSE: I died! Worst birthday present ever!

House walked into the hospital with Wilson right beside him.

WILSON: Where do you think you're going?

HOUSE: To my office.

WILSON: It's no-ones office and---

HOUSE: I haven't got the chance to clear it out?! I'm going to clear it up now.

SWITCH TO: DD PPTH- DAY

HOUSE: All my stuff is still here…

House was standing in the middle of the diagnostics departments meeting room. House walks into his office.

HOUSE: All still here…

Wilson was standing behind House all the way.

WILSON: Yes… it's all here except for the team.

House turned his head toward Wilson and snapped at him.

HOUSE: Do you mind? You're ruining the moment.

WILSON: Well maybe I do mind. Maybe I need answers.

HOUSE: Answers?

WILSON: Yes. Answers. And you're going to give them to me.

HOUSE: What are the questions?

WILSON: You want to kill him right? Why do you need to kill him? Why didn't you kill him? Why do you want me to kill him? Why did you want to die before killing him?

House blinked. Then he sat down on the sofa and patted a spot for Wilson to sit. Wilson sits next to him.

HOUSE: First answer is yes. Second is… I wanted to kill him because if I didn't he will drive me into insanity. Third is that I couldn't because he was in my life and made a big difference in it. Fourth is because I wanted someone I loved to kill the guy who I had previously loved and the last answer is because I didn't want to live to know the ending.

Wilson let it slowly sink in.

WILSON: oh…

HOUSE: Yep… oh. I solved the code already but I would have thought that if I told you first you would have killed him and still be alive. It was my fault. I shouldn't of gotten into drugs because of my---

House stopped himself. He didn't want this to go deep.

WILSON: Your…?

HOUSE: Doesn't matter. Now I back, you're back, hopefully the fellows will be back then every body would be happy! Except for Greenburg of course.

Silence.

HOUSE: I'm going to go see Cuddy.

House left the room, leaving Wilson siting there.

WILSON (whisper): Someone he loved… he did it for love?

CUT TO: CUDDY'S OFFICE- DAY

The door was opened wide and House was inside the room with one step forward.

HOUSE: surprise!

Cuddy blinked twice and then squinted her eyes. She leaned back on her chair and got out and walked towards House. Stood in front of him and touched the scar. She took a couple of steps back and looked at House overall again.

CUDDY (surprised): House?

HOUSE: You know me too well.

CUDDY (angry): House?

HOUSE: oh no… I'm on her bad side now.

House opened the door to leave but Cuddy shouted at him.

CUDDY: How could you?!

House closed the door and looked at Cuddy.

HOUSE: Ego?

Cuddy shook her head in dis-belief.

CUDDY: Who's gonna gave them? Huh? Who? God? They're dead thanks to you!

Cuddy pointed a finger at House before he got to say anything.

CUDDY: And don't say you take it as a compliment because it isn't.

HOUSE: How should I do this? I was going to kill the guy anyway but I got beaten before I got to do it. Can't say I didn't try to life. The fellows are properly stitched up at some hospital, ready to go and you might not even know it.

CUDDY: It's impossible for Foreman, Cameron and Chase to still be alive. So I don't think they are stitched up and ready to leave.

HOUSE: Going to protect the world now, mom.

House left the room.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Happy B-Day House (8/9)

This is the sixth part of Happy B-Day House. READ AND RESPOND.

Written by ming-is-random

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD and this is rushed… I think crazy things when I rush my work.

Summary: House got axed, Wilson got hit with a spanner, Chase n Cameron forced 2 be driven into a lake n Foreman got stabbed in de neck. Jacob Greenburg is de person doing all of dis n House is alive n fights against Jacob. House and Jacob talk; for now. This chapter (eighth) would be the second last chapter of this fic.

A/N: Sorry for the very long delay. I haven't been in the zone of writing creatively after the commencing of my second last year of high school.

* * *

Chapter 8

FADE TO- DARK WAREHOUSE- NIGHT

So House is alive. Jacob doesn't know it but people talk. Jacob has a feeling House is back.

JACOB: Damn prick.

Jacob's voice echoed and he threw a can he was holding across the room. It hit the ground somewhere in the distance. It bouncing sound was echoing until it stopped. In the other hand, he was holding a drinking can.

JACOB: I can squash him like this shit…

Jacob squeezes the can and it crumbles together. He threw it as well and again it echoed. Jacob got up and lit up his cigarette.

SWITCH TO- OUTSIDE OF A SHOP- NIGHT

House loads some construction work tools into one of Cuddy's spare cars. Cuddy did not lend it to House. House had some weights, small but very useful. He put some of the small ones in his pocket. House wasn't looking like a professional doctor but more of an electrician who was just off duty.

House had two spanners on the seat next to the driver's seat. A sword cane. Baseball bat. Water Pipe. Rusty Scratch Awl. Hammer. And a lot of other crap he didn't know why he brought. You my wonder why he didn't just buy a gun. He's got a record and is forbidden to get another gun in any state, ever, again.

HOUSE: Love is a bitch…

Then he sighed and closed his eyes. Where did it all go wrong? He remembered. Yes, he remembers it all again. It's all coming back to him. His mind was full, thinking hard, thinking fast. It all went wrong when Jacob became more of a friend than a friend should have been and House regrets it very much. Then the influence of drugs after House found out Jacob was involved with things like that. The spiral to hell. The reason that convinced House to even begin taking the stuff, against his own words, was the image of John House entering his mind. God he hated the man!

HOUSE (thoughts): No! No more dwelling!

House shook his head.

HOUSE: It's time to kill.

House knew exactly where Jacob could be at this time of the day. In the old warehouse. House turned the car on and reversed out of the parking space and drove out, going to the warehouse.

TIME TURN TO- OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE- NIGHT

Jacob turned around to the new noise that was coming towards the warehouse. He wondered what the heck was ANYONE doing in these parts of a suburb no-one hardly visits. He decided to sit down and wait for the person.

The noise was, of course, the noise of a car. The engine was then turned off. The beams of light from the car's lights switched off. Jacob listened carefully.

The door opened, feet shuffled. The door wasn't immediately closed. Jacob looked around him and got hold of the only weapon lying around. A long metal stick. Good enough. He held it but hid it behind him. The car door closed and the shuffle of feat moved towards the door of the warehouse. The door opened and a figure stood in it's doorway. Jacob recognised immediately who it was. House.

JACOB: What do you want?

House didn't move or speak for a moment.

HOUSE (emotionless): To talk.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

JACOB: We're talking.

HOUSE (emotionless): So we are.

Jacob couldn't see it but he knew from that tone, that the corner's of House's lips quirked up a fraction from what it was originally. Jacob noted; no cane.

JACOB: You freak. What happened to your cane.

Jacob knew he didn't say it like a question but it was a question and he knew House knew that as well. House chuckled.

HOUSE (bitterness): Thanks to you, I'm pain free… that is… all except my heart.

Jacob rolled his eyes again.

JACOB (sarcastically): I know. I'm brilliant.

Jacob saw House pause from the rigidness of House's shoulders.

HOUSE (quiet): And so you are… so you may think…

Even though it was suppose to be quite, it echoed to Jacob and he heard clearly.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy B-Day House (9/9)

This is the sixth part of Happy B-Day House. READ AND RESPOND.

Written by ming-is-random

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD and this is rushed… I think crazy things when I rush my work.

Summary: House got axed, Wilson got hit with a spanner, Chase n Cameron forced 2 be driven into a lake n Foreman got stabbed in de neck. Jacob Greenburg is de person doing all of dis n House is alive n fights against Jacob.

A/N: House and Jacob are still to finish their talk, but will this end with blood clashing with blood? Find out by reading!

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_Jacob rolled his eyes again._

_JACOB (sarcastically): I know. I'm brilliant._

_Jacob saw House pause from the rigidness of House's shoulders._

_HOUSE (quiet): And so you are… so you may think…_

_Even though it was suppose to be quite, it echoed to Jacob and he heard clearly._

Chapter 9

JACOB: What are you doing here?

HOUSE: Like I said before. To talk.

House got something that was leaning against the wall. It was his cane.

JACOB: Thought you didn't have a cane.

HOUSE: Yeah, well, even though I'm pain free, I still need it to support me to walk.

House limped, using his cane into the warehouse. Jacob immediately stood up, showing his little weapon. House gave a surprised look, but covers it with a blank one quickly.

JACOB: Stay away from me.

House stopped where he was and looks at Jacob is a weird way.

HOUSE: We need to talk.

JACOB: Yeah? Talk now.

House sighed.

HOUSE: Fine.

JACOB: What do you want t talk to me about?

HOUSE: I'm sorry but I have to kill you for killing my friends and trying to ruin my life by coming back in it again.

JACOB: I can kill who ever I like and enter whoever's life. You can't me! You'll lose instantly.

HOUSE: You deliberately came back to haunt me. I told you to leave me alone because I didn't want to be with you. Why can't you just listen? You're always in that drunken trance…

Jacob ran towards House, metal stick in the air. House moved away just as Jacob was going to bash the stick down on him. Jacob growled. House took out his sword and swished it at Jacob. Jacob jumped back, surprised. Both men swung their weapons at each other, making both clang in a metallic sound. They made their weapons separate and both at the same time came down together. Another collision of two metals. House pushed his sword against Jacob's metal stick.

House could feel Jacob suffering under the pressure. House smiled. But then Jacob moved away and began stumbling over to the exit. House ran after him. House saw Jacob get into the pick up and drove off. This time it was House's turn to growl in frustration.

House got into Cuddy's car, turned it on, and drove after Jacob. House went into his pocket and had a hand full of little weights. He opened the window and threw them at Jacob's truck. Five of them hit the glass and went through it. Two of them hit one mirror.

Jacob's car swerved a little. House saw Jacob, red faced looking at the window which showed that House was watching him. Jacob stopped his car and put it in reverse.

,

At the end, Jacob died. Jacob was in his truck and it had stopped working. Petrol had leaking out of it. House had thrown a match to the truck, ran far away and the truck was blown into pieces. House, waited for the thing to be burnt till it was too much for the metal. House also waited for the fire to die down. It did, to his surprise. House sighed and closed his eyes from where he sat in his car, which was parked under a tree.

_Jacob Greenburg is dead and I killed him. My heart is healed._

_Fin_

* * *

A/N: Twisted, ain't he? lol.


End file.
